


Regrets

by elyas



Category: Block B
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyas/pseuds/elyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le soir où Zico rentre chez lui et est accueilli par un Kyung furieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

Ce fut une dizaine de vêtements qui vinrent frapper Zico en plein visage quand il ouvrit la porte de l’appartement qu’il partage avec Kyung. Cela fût suivi d’une tornade d’insultes et de cris hystériques. Jamais l’ambiance n’avait été si lourde dans ce lieu qui regroupe tant de souvenirs heureux. Les crises explosives de Kyung lui était familière, mais cette fois, cela semblait avoir pris une tournure encore plus agressive. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Les meubles retournés dans tous les sens. Sur le sol, jonchait tout et n’importe quoi. La lumière était faible, sûrement dû au fait que plusieurs lampes se trouvait sur le sol, ampoules brisés en milles morceaux. Au milieu de ce carnage, Kyung. Beau et terrible à la fois. Une fois de plus, Zico put voir à quel point le jeune homme correspondait à cette définition. La rage était perceptible depuis le bout de la pièce, laissant le chanteur dans la peur d’agir face à une pareille tempête. Et pourtant même dans une situation pareille, _il était parfait_.  
**“Espèce de salaud ! Lâche ! Hypocrite ! Menteur !”**  
Il essaya tant bien que mal de se protéger du courroux du jeune homme en essayant de calmer l’atmosphère. Il devait être pas loin de dix heures du soir, et ni lui, ni les voisins n’avaient à entendre Kyung se défouler de la sorte. Il se fraya alors un chemin entre la pile de vêtements, de CD, de magazines qui traînaient sur le sol. C’était la première fois que sa colère était aussi manifeste. Les jurons se firent de plus en plus insistant au fur et à mesure que Zico voulu se rapprocher. Il se voulait tendre, rassurant et diplomate. Il savait que l’affronter allait être ardu, et qu’il ne risquait sûrement pas de sortir indemne de cet appartement. Mais il prit le risque fou, et se lança : il enlaça Kyung. Ce dernier ne réagit pas de manière calme et se mit à frapper le dos de Zico encore plus violemment.  
**“Je te déteste ! Va t’en ! Va t’en ! Va mourir !”**  
Rapidement les cris se transformèrent en longs sanglots tandis que Zico ne quitta pas sa position. Il ferma les yeux doucement, tentant d’allonger Kyung sur le sol. Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps avant que Kyung suivit le mouvement. Ses bras étaient autour du corps de son amant et il était face à la situation la plus étrange qu’il n’avait jamais eu à vivre. L’envie de serrer la personne pour qu’elle ne vous quitte pas combiné à la haine inéluctable pour cette même personne. Il voulait l’embrasser et en même temps lui faire autant mal que ce qu’il ressentait à présent. Mais face au visage impassible de Zico, et cette peine bien trop immense, il ne pouvait que capituler et se laisser faire par l’étreinte si douce.

Zico examina alors le corps allongé de Kyung. Offert. Et si chaud. Et si proche de lui. Il pourrait l’embrasser à l’instant. Oublier tout.  
“Pourquoi tu me fais toujours du mal ?” questionna soudainement Kyung. Son visage tremblant ne pleurait plus. Zico pouvait dire à cet instant qu’il avait peur. Oh mais combien il comprenait ce sentiment. Il était partagé. Lui aussi avait peur, et ce, depuis le premier baiser qu’il avait échangé depuis plusieurs années. Zico avait toujours eu peur dans cette relation dans laquelle il s’était lancé avec Kyung. Il est vrai que cela avait commencé assez naturellement, et qu’avec le temps, il aurait dû se faire à l’idée que c’était quelque chose qui devait arriver. C’était prévu depuis les bancs de maternelle. Depuis le moment même où la petite tête brune lui avait fait un sourire. Toutefois, la peur ne l’avait jamais abandonné depuis le frisson des premiers émois. Et encore plus aujourd’hui, face à la réalité de la décision qu’il s’appretait à prendre.  
Il se gratta la nuque et laissa son regard fuir celui de Kyung.  
**“Je ne sais pas ... J’imagine que c’est dans ma nature ... J’imagine que je suis pas fait pour te rendre assez heureux ...”**

Un silence se fit alors. Un temps inconnu et incalculable de la part des deux garçons passa alors. C’aurait pu être des secondes, des minutes voire des heures. 

La voix tremblante de Kyung brisa ce silence.  
**“Je t’aime”**  
Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire qui n’atteint malheureusement pas ses yeux.  
**“Moi aussi je t’aime Park Kyung. Je t’aime tant.”** Il se pencha vers lui et embrassa son front. **“C’est pour ça que je refuse de te faire souffrir un peu plus. Je sais que je suis un salaud. Je sais que tu as tout les droits pour avoir fait de cet appartement un carnage.”** Il s’arrêta deux secondes. **“C’est ça qui est tant ironique. On a tellement de souvenirs ici. La dernière fois qu’on s’est retrouvés dans une situation pareille, allongé sur ce sol, c’était dans des circonstances très différentes.”** Il sourirent face à cette idée. **“Et aujourd’hui ... Ah ... J’arrive à te briser le coeur une fois de plus sur ce même sol.”**

**“J’aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Tu aurais dû être la première personne à savoir ... À savoir déjà que j’avais décidé de passer à autre chose mais ... J’avais peur j’imagine.”**  
Les larmes de Kyung devalèrent alors sans arrêt quand il comprit le sens de ces mots.  
**“Zico ... Je ... Ah ... Ca fait combien de temps ?  
** **\- Deux semaines**  
**\- Tu l’aimes ?**  
**\- Cela ne saurait tarder j’imagine.**  
**\- Va t’en.”** Aucune hésitation de la part de Kyung à ce moment. Ce fut sec.

 

Zico se leva péniblement. Il n’osa pas affronter son regard. Et ce fut alors pour la dernière fois qu’il marche jusqu’à la porte. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler le passé de ces lieux. Et il ne voulait pas non plus se retourner vers son ancien amant. Une part de lui hurlait d’arrêter tout ce cinéma. _Retrouve le. Embrasse le. Excuse toi et arrête ce cirque._ Lui sommait il. Mais il ne pouvait s’y résoudre. Il savait qu’il était bien trop tard à présent. Son Kyung. Beau et terrible à la fois, était à présent hors de portée, et cela était tout à fait sa faute. Il s’empara de la poignée et ouvrit la porte sans la moindre hésitation. Ce ne fut que avant de refermer l’appartement qu’il lança ses dernières paroles.  
**“Je suis désolé.”**

Si cela était un désolé pour Kyung ou pour lui même, il ne le savait pas trop à ce moment. Il était navré d’avoir briser le cœur de cet homme qui méritait bien plus que lui. Et il était aussi anéanti de ne pas pouvoir avoir pu échapper à une pareille situation envers lui même. Pour toutes ces raisons, l’homme qui partait de ce fut l’ancien appartement de Kyung et Zico n’était plus le même.  
Quand Kyung entendit la porte se refermée, ses sanglots éclatèrent alors violemment et il ne put se contenir tellement la douleur était profonde et s’insinuait dans tout son être tel un poison prêt à arrêter à tout moment son coeur de battre.  
Un avenir et deux coeurs brisés.

Ce n’était l’histoire que de deux jeunes hommes étant tombés amoureux. Banale, comme on en voit partout. Une histoire qui s’achève comme elle avait commencé : prévisible depuis le début.  
Il n’y a plus de larmes à ce moment là. Chacun ayant compris ce dont l’autre à besoin. Malgré leurs adieux, ce sont des amères regrets qui se distillent dans leurs cœurs. Celui de laisser partir à jamais la seule personne avec qui ils ont pu enfin découvrir la signification du mot Amour.


End file.
